Goodnight Uncle Gilbert
by Prettylildevil
Summary: Every Friday Francis hosts a little card game with his best friends. And every Friday night, aftert the cards, his daughter Madeline plays a little game of her own with one of her "Uncles." Mentions-BBT,FACE family Pairing-PruCan


It was getting close to time. Maddie could tell by the voices downstairs. She sat perfectly still and silently on the cream colored carpeting covering her bedroom floor.

Her father's heavily French accented voice said "See you next week?"

"Of course," one of his friend, and card buddies, Mr. Carriedo or Uncle Antonio as he liked to be called said "Same time?"

"Bien sûr!" ("Of course!")

"Come on Tony," Maddie's heart beat sped up as she heard her papa's other best friend Gilbert's or Uncle Gil's voice downstairs.

The two other men chuckled before her papa spoke up again "What? You don't want to be late?"

"sí (yeah), will your hermano (brother) not let you in if you're too late getting home?"

"Shut up," the Prussian man said "It takes me longer to get home."

"No you don't," the Spaniard said still laughing "It only takes you longer because you walk home."

"Well I have to keep active in order to keep this awesome body of mine."

More laughing.

"Come on Gil we have to leave anyway. Francis probably wants to have a little fun with Alice anyway."

"Oui!" ("yes")

This time all three of them laughed together.

Maddie heard the front door open.

"See you copains (friends), later."

"Nos vemos chicos." ("See you guys.")

"ja bis nächste Woche." ("Yeah until next week.")

After a few moments the front door closed and Maddie heard her mother's voice "So they'll be here again, next week."

Her papa sighed as they headed to the kitchen. The kitchen was right under Maddie's bedroom so she could hear them ever clearer. Downstairs she heard the microwave open and close. Her papa must have been making her maman (mom) a cup of tea or she was reheating one from earlier. She usual sat in the kitchen drinking tea and reading or working on some embroidery while Francis and his friends played cards in the dining room or living room.

"Stop it Francis!"

"Why?" he must have been hugging her or something.

"Madeline's upstairs-"

"She's probably working on some homework."

"But it's Friday night."

The microwave started to go off so they paused their conservation as Alice went to retrieve her tea. Maddie took the opportunity during the lull in the conservation to get up and walk over to her bed stand. She opened the drawer and pulled out the pack of matches she kept in there. Closing the drawer with her narrow hip she lit the tall pillar vanilla-scented candle on the table. The faint scent of vanilla quickly filled her nostrils as she leaned down and took a deep whiff. It always relaxed her whenever she smelt its rich scent.

"She is in Honors, you know?" Maddie heard her maman's voice downstairs again. She tiptoed across her small bedroom as she continued to eavesdrop.

"And if she's not studying she is probably asleep."

Maddie walked over to her dresser.

"Well she did look awfully tired at dinner tonight. I mean she didn't even touch her pudding."

Above the white dresser was a large gold trimmed mirror. Smiling at her reflection she fluffed her uneven blonde bangs.

"See she was probably wore out from hockey, that's all."

She began to tug on her bangs with her right hand as she slowly pulled the top drawer open with her left. Inside, to the left side was all of her make-up. She rarely worn more than Chap Stick but her father had bought it for her nearly every Christmas since she had turned thirteen, something her mother simply hated, so she kept it. Saving it for special occasions. Like Friday nights.

"I don't know… We shouldn't-"Alice's voice sounded harsher. Were they about to start fighting?

Maddie stopped tugging at her bangs and stood perfectly still for a few moments until she heard her papa's voice once more.

"Madeline's asleep, and Alfred is out with friends. We have the house all to ourselves. We can finally have some alone time."

There was no sound for a good minute and a half until Alice cleared her throat and said "Oh alright."

Maddie felt like jumping for joy. Not that she really cared, or even wanted to think about, her parents "relationship". She just really wanted them in their room already. Without looking she grabbed her favorite lip gloss from the box she kept them all in and twisted off the cap. That's when she heard her parents' footsteps coming up the stairs. She smiled and started to run the wand over her lips. Looking in the mirror she carefully applied two more layers, as to not apply them too thickly, before replacing the wand into the tube and the tube back into the box.

Down the hall she heard her parents' door close softly. Being so quiet did have its advantages, namely being able to eavesdrop so well. She ran her slim finger through her long blonde hair. It was still partially wet from her shower even though she had taking it nearly two hours earlier. That was before her papa's friends had come over. Her hair always took a long time to dry even if she blow dried it. At least it wasn't a total mess like in the mornings. Staring into the mirror she zoned in on tiny pimple that had appeared that morning, it was situated right below her right earlobe. She would have to stop going to that fast food joint with Alfie every day after school. Nobody had noticed it at school but, then again who at school ever notices anything about her? Besides of course Alfred and that heavyset guy with tan skin and dreadlocks who always offered her ice cream for some reason.

Taking a step back she sighed. Maybe he wouldn't notice. After all it was very small.

Glancing down Maddie felt a smile start to grow on her lips again. She had somehow convinced her maman into letting her buy a push up bra that magically seemed to turn her barely there A-cups into a pair of healthy looking B-cups. Making her look a bit more normal for her age, most of the seventeen year old girls she knew, or at least saw at school, couldn't be mistake for a twelve year old boy. Besides maybe Hedi, that Swedish girl.

She was wearing a of dark blue boy shorts that fell to her mid-thigh and a white cotton tank top which gave just a glimpse of the lacy black bra beneath it. Her fake cleavage was very visual in the outfit, to say the least, and that is why she had the door locked. So that if her parents wanted to come in she could throw on her robe or an old t-shirt over the "pjs".

It was getting close to time. She could feel it. With just a quick glance over her shoulder she saw the bright yellowish green numbers on her digit clock. 11:15.

It was time.

Biting her bottom lip she slowly patted over toward her window. She pinched a small piece of her light purple curtains and pulled it a little to the side, just far enough to see the backyard. A dim light from the alleyway behind the back fence of their yard made it so that she could see that no one was there. He was late. Or maybe he wasn't coming?

A jolt of seer panic shot through Maddie's entire body. He wasn't coming. She knew it.

Closing her violet colored eyes she let the curtain fall back into place. She bit her lip once more and started over to her bed. She had just gotten there when she heard the first rock hit her window. A suddenly wave of relief quickly shook away all of the panic that had filled her just a second earlier.

She found herself sprinting back over to the window without even trying. Tossing aside the curtains she quickly unlocked her window and threw it open.

Down below. Down in the backyard. Under her window stood her true love. The love of her life.

"I'm here!" She whisper shouted.

Looking up at her was Uncle Gil. He grinned up at her before cupping his hands over his mouth and whisper shouting back "Madeline?"

Oh how she loved how he said her name. He made it seem like the most beautiful name in the world each in every time he uttered it. Her heart swooned every time she heard it flow out of his mouth. It had always been that way even when she was younger.

"Yes! Yes! I am here!" She tried to keep her voice down, not that that really matter considering how quiet her voice was anyway, but she didn't want him to miss a word. She didn't want to miss a word of what he said either.

His short light colored hair seemed to shine under the combination of the starlight, moonlight, and the dim light coming from a nearly dead streetlight back in the alley. And even from two stories up she could see both of his red eyes gleaming as he asked "So are your parents asleep?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"They sent to their room aboot ten minutes ago."

"That's fine. Francis will keep your mother busy-"

"Ew!"

"Oh come on," he rolled his eyes up at her "don't be so immature."

To that Maddie found herself rolling her eyes. Out of everyone she knew Gil had to be the second least mature, the first being Alfred of course.

"So will you come unlock the door?"

"Sure, just come around to the front."

"Cool." And with that the thin Prussian took off jogging soon disappearing into the house's shadow.

Maddie stood there for a second watching him go before heading out of her room. The rest of the house was nearly pitch black say for some starlight coming in through some of the windows. Quickly Maddie hurried down the hall past her older brother's room and the bathroom to the stairway. She took them two at a time rushing toward the door. She could already feel his arms around her. She ached for it. She ached for him. For his touch. His affection. Somehow she managed to slow herself before reaching the door, thankfully not running into it. Pausing she stopped herself. She had to compose herself. She didn't want to look needy. But she did need him. She needed him badly. Gripping the old brass doorknob in her right hand she reached up with her left and unlocked the deadbolt.

"Une," ("one,") she whispered to herself barely even moving her lips as she spoke.

"deux," ("two") she began to nibble on her bottom lip tasting the dried yet still slick and soft strawberry favored lip gloss on it.

She finally started to turn the knob as she muttered "trois." ("three.")

She opened the door to see Gilbert smirking down at her. His platinum blond seemed so soft. Maddie wanted to touch it. To run her fingers through it. He was wearing a white shirt with some German writing in bold black lettering, a pair of black pants, his old black boots, his favorite dark blue military jacket, and his iron cross necklace. Stepping back Maddie let him breeze past her. She didn't think much of when he pushed the door closed with her foot all she did as start to follow him upstairs.

That is until she suddenly found herself pressed up against said door. Her wrist both held behind her back by one of Gil's hands while the other found its way to her bare lower thigh. His lips pressed against hers roughly. Without hesitation she gave up all of her power. Like she always did and just allowed herself to sink into the moment, sink into the kiss.

His breathe smelt and tasted like beer. He had probably drunken some during the card game earlier after all. She liked the smell and the flavor. Especially when it came from him and his mouth. He pressed harder and harder. With each passing second the pressure got stronger. Maddie felt as if at any moment her teeth would be forced down her throat but she made no movement to get free like she had when they had first kissed nearly a year ago. She didn't mind the roughness in fact she kind of enjoyed it. After all their whole relationship was a secret so why not have it be a dirty one?

Slowly she felt his hand begin to move upwards, over her shorts, and around her boyish waist. His other, left, loosened so that she could slip her hands out of his grasp and around his neck. Not taking his lips off of hers he pressed his whole body up against hers, forcing her into the door. Her tank top began to creep up revealing a mere millimeter or so of her pale skin. She could feel the cold wood of the door pressing into her back and Gilbert with his tremendous body heat pressing against her front. His chest against hers, his crotch against her lower stomach, his right leg in between hers.

Maddie slowly began to feel out of breath, opening her eyes slightly she began to squirm causing the older man to moan softly and pull back. Finally she was able to take a deep breath and ask "S-shouldn't we head up to my room now?"

Gilbert didn't answer. Instead he nestled his chin down onto her shoulder.

"What if my parents hear us? I mean-"

"Hear you screaming out my name?"

Maddie could feel her face heat up at his comment.

"We have to head up at there…H-hey what are you doing?" Her voice trembled as she felt his warm tongue on her neck. He slide it up to just behind her ear giving her an involuntary shudder and causing her to tilt her head to the left to give him better access to her neck.

She then felt his soft lips glide under her earlobe.

"You know you have a pimple?"

"W-what?"

"A pimple."

"A pimple?"

"Ja," ("yeah,") he said sounding bored of the subject already. He had noticed it. But he just didn't care. Maddie was used to it. He couldn't really keep his mouth shut. He seemed to say whatever popped into his head. She still remembered him brining up some stubble on her legs one week when she had forgotten to shave. Lucky this week she had. And another time he had brought up how small her breasts were only to later say that he was joking and really liked smaller chested women.

Maddie looked down at the floor as he continued to kiss her neck slowly trailing down to her collarbone. He pulled at the strap of her tank until she glanced over at him "Come on Gil…Let's go to my room already."

"Why?"

"B-because….I-"

His tongue thrusting into her open mouth caused her to stop mid-sentence. With a groan she once again surrendered to him. That was when he started to back up pulling her into his arms fully. She just fell into his embrace without a single thought. She was helpless against him. She was completely powerless.

Slowly, at the pace of about one step a minute, he walked backwards toward the stairs. She focused on their tongues, on the kiss. She loved French kissing. Especially with Gilbert. He was so powerful, so strong, so bold. Everything she wanted to be and more.

Suddenly he turned her around so that her bare heels were right in front of the first step. He began to run his tongue across the roof of her mouth causing her to moan rather loudly. She lost herself in the moment.

Somehow they did end up upstairs. That's when Maddie finally started to think again. If they were too loud they could wake up her parents. After all her Papa usual stayed up pretty late so he was probably still up, working on a new recipe for his restaurant or that romance noel he had been working on for years.

Maddie pulled at Gilbert trying to make him hurry to her room already but, the Prussian would have none of it. Instead he slowed his walking pace and started to let his hands wander freely over her body. Finally Maddie was able to get him to her room but, he stopped in the doorway.

"Wow!" He said a little too loudly.

"Shhhh!"

"Look at you." He twirled her around. Only in the light of her room had he finally been able to see her outfit and he liked what he saw. A budge suddenly became visual in his pants. Maddie did her best not to look down as he started to kiss her neck again this time on the right side.

After only a few more steps they were finally in her bedroom. Maddie pulled herself away from Gilbert long enough to dash over to the door, shut it and then hasty lock it. By then Gil was behind her grinding up against. Maddie let out a soft groan his body felt so good pressed against hers.

"I have some for you," He whispered into her ear, his accent becoming thicker. He spun her around like he had done downstairs but, left some space between them this time "close your eyes," he instructed. She obeyed. "Now hold out your hands." She obeyed.

He then pressed what felt like a small packet into her hand as well as a cool bottle of something. She slowly opened her eyes to see a bottle of beer in her hand and Gilbert smirking down at her.

"I-I can't drink."

"Why not?" The smirk all but disappeared from his face. She had told him about the handful of times when her, then drunk, maman had let her drink but he knew that her papa kept her on a very short leash at least about drinking.

"I'm not eighteen yet, that's when papa said I could drink."

"Well he's not here right now is he?" The smirk was back.

"I can't…..Youdrinkit!"

"No-"

"Please," she handed the bottle back to him "I know how much you like it." She smiled up at him for a moment until he shrugged and glanced down at her hand. She followed his eyes. In her hand sat a condom. An extra-large one at that. Her face turned bright red at the sight of it.

They had never…..

They had hooked up but, not…..

They'd never went that far…..

"Um…" she muttered awkwardly not taking her eyes off of the foil.

Gilbert's smirk had somehow grown larger (as had the budge).

Maddie tore her eyes away from the condom to look into Gil's eyes. A playful gleam was in his eyes just like when he had been talking to her at the widow. He had been thinking about….That…The whole time.

Not breaking eye contact in the slightest way he sat the beer onto her nearby dresser before wrapping his arms around her waist. She formed fists with both of her hands crinkling up the foil packet. She hopped it wasn't bad for the condom inside…not that she wanted to use it….Not that she didn't want to not use…And not that she didn't want to use it with Gilbert. Her head began to pound. Was this what girls' meant by 'I have a headache' in all of those rom-coms Alfred liked.

"I want you so bad," Gilbert's voice called her back from her thoughts; he was whispering right into her ear "I need you."

"Need me?"

"Uh-huh," he was beginning to squeeze her as his arm grew tighter and tighter around her.

Pulling away from the pale man Maddie looked into his big red eyes. Why were red eyes seen as evil? Maddie could never understand that. It was like saying that blonde haired girls always had to be dumb. Or that people with redhead didn't have souls. Or that all French people were sex addicts.

She loved red eyes, even though she had only ever seen one pair, Gilbert's.

"Let go," Maddie said softly. Gilbert obeyed. He was one of the only people who could always hear much less understand her when she spoke softly, or at all really. She smiled up at him before pressing the foil into his left hand. His face fell again. Never letting go of the foil herself Maddie reached over to the light switch beside her door with her other hand and flicked it off.

The room though was far from pitch dark. Starlight, the streetlamp's light, and moonlight all spilled in through the still open window giving the whole room in a soft glow. The candle she had lit was still going strong, wax streamed down into the small dish it was resting in. The candlelight flickered across the room casing shadows on all of the corners including the one the two of them were standing in.

"Well?" She asked barely even moving her lips as she spoke.

He was speechless.

She had never seen him speechless.

She'd never even hear of him being speechless.

Even his face seemed blank, his jaw was slack and so his lips were parted slightly. His eyes were a little hard to see as they were in a shadow. He stood like that, motionless, for a while before ever so slowly pulling her toward him. She happily fell back into his arms however they didn't just hug oh no. He shuffled across the room over to her bed, landing on it and pulling her down onto of them.

He kissed her again like he had done so many times before however it felt different knowing that there was a condom in his hand. Something felt off about that night anyway. Gilbert was being uncharacteristically slow, and romantic?

After a long deep, yet tongue less kiss Gilbert started to gently run his hands up the back of her tank top. Maddie tucked her hands up under the hem of his T-shirt as well getting a confused look from the albino. He slipped his hands back out of her shirt. She smiled despite how nervous she was at the way Gilbert was acting. She liked his softer side.

Although she was anything but gentle as she practically torn both his arms and head off removing his coat and shirt quickly before tossing them to the floor. That's what the girls in all those movies her papa, Alfred, and even maman liked did. And she guessed Gil liked it as he immediately tucked his hands back underneath her tank top and quickly peeled it off of her. She found herself giggling, again despite her nerves, at how he stared at her bra. It wasn't anything like she usual wore when they were "together" but, he smirked and started to grope her never the less. After a few minutes he unhooked the bra and she let it fall down onto his bare chest. This was as far as they usual got.

Maddie hugged his neck as he tossed her bra down onto of both of their shirts. She pressed her body into his like she had done many times before. Her heartbeat suddenly quickened though. Where was the condom?

As if he could read her mind Gilbert brought the foil to his mouth and opened it with his teeth. Maddie watched in half amusement, half panic as he then fumbled to get the piece of latex out of its package.

"Ready?"

"I guess." Maddie knew she should have been more excited, or at least acted like it, but she couldn't. It was that she didn't want to. Or that she didn't like Gilbert. It was just that something felt off.

But, she quickly forgot all of her conflicting feelings as he pulled her down and pinned her down to top of her bed. They both shimmied out of their pants with a little help from one another and then threw them down onto the ever growing pile of clothing near the foot of the bed. The warm light, Vanilla-scented, flicking of the candle lit up the Prussian's face. He was sweating. Less than her but, still sweat trailed down his forehead to his nose. He panted slowly as he started to kiss her neck. The smell of vanilla, sweat, and beer breath filled her nose. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Maddie opened her eyes.

"You sighed."

"You heard that?"

"Ja, of course I did."

"Oh, well nothing's wrong."

"Good!"

"B-but I do have something to tell you."

"What?" His tone sounded like an equal mix of annoyed from having to stop, nervous, happy, and what Maddie would describe as his bedroom voice.

"I-I," she paused and glazed up into his red eyes for a moment. They were so beautiful. A smile spread across her lips "I love you. "

Just then she heard the front door open downstairs. Her body turned rigid momentary. Heavy footsteps came up the stairs slowly.

"Maddie?" Gilbert whispered.

"Shh!" she didn't like snapping at him but with someone else up there was an even greater chance of getting caught. Looking down at the foot of the bed where both of their shirts, her bra, and their pants were lying in a pile Maddie thought of jumping up and getting dressed.

Her older brother's voice slurred from out in the hallway. He was cursing. He must have hit his toe on one of the stairs coming up again. He'd been out drinking that night, probably with that Toris guy or maybe that creepy Natasha had done this before, came in drunk late at night, but never during one of Gilbert's visits. Glancing over at her digital clock Maddie saw that it was half past two already. Gilbert was usually gone by one or so. Usually though she was still awake when he did come home almost every Friday night and he usually just stumbled to his room and passed out.

"I-is that your brother?"

"Shh!" she hushed him again her heart beat quickening.

"Maddie?" Alfred's voice was closer or maybe just louder, clearer too "Maddie is that you? Are you still awake?"

Maddie shook her head and leaned over to the bedside table and blew out the candle plugging the room into a bluish darkness only lit from the mixed light coming in through the open window. A lazy spring breeze ruffled her curtains. They billowed as the young blonde held her breath.

She had locked the door. There was no reason to worry. She'd locked the door. And Alfred sounded far too drunk to do anything other than stumbling to bed.

"H-he can't get in here? Right Maddie? T-the door is locked, right?" Gilbert asked. Although he wasn't exactly worried about being found out by Francis or even Alice, even though she would probably viciously attack him, he was very scared of what Alfred would do if he ever found out.  
"Yeah I locked the door," Maddie heard herself say, forcing the words pass the growing lump in her throat.

"Maybe I should go?"

"If you want-"

"Ja I-I'm going to go. It's late anyway." The Prussian got up and quickly grabbed his pants. Within a blink of an eye he had them on and was reaching for his shirt. Maddie got up as well and start to pull her boy shorts back on.

She had told him that she loved him. The thought suddenly preoccupied her mind. If Alfred hadn't scared them, if he hadn't have come in then. Would Gilbert have said he loved her too?

"G-gil?" She found herself unable to stop the question as she found her bra.

"What?" He snapped at her, obviously stressed at the ticking time bomb that was her drunken, older, stronger, over protective brother out in the hallway.

She watched for a second as he pulled his t-shirt back over his head before asking "D-do you love me?"

He turned around to face her. Was he going to say it? His facial expression looked both confused and stern, a look she wasn't used to seeing from him. His mouth opened, his glaze softened "Of-"

"Maddie?" It was Alfred's voice again, and it was right outside the door.

Both of the lovebirds' glazes turned to the door.

"Madeline?" It was her papa.

Maddie gasped, Alfred had woken up papa. Was he crazy?

"Go!" she whisper shouted to Gil who was grabbing his jacket. She grabbed her tank top and slipped it on.

He nodded and made a B-line for the window, his only way of escape. She followed behind him. With one leg out of the window he turned to her and said in a voice so quiet and soft that she could barely hear it "Good night, Madeline." And without waiting for her to say goodnight back he jumped out, landing in the backyard on his feet. He turned and waved before taking off toward the tall fence that separated their backyard from the alleyway behind it.

Just as she slid the window closed her bedroom door swung open. Light from the hallway poured in suddenly causing her to have to shield her eyes. Alfred stood in the doorway swaying from left to right. He must have been drinking vodka. It always got him drunk. His blue eyes were cloudy as he scanned the room.

Standing next to him, in a knee-length purple silk robe, was Francis looking very tired and very angry.

"P-papa?"

"Madeline what's going on in here?" She had never heard his voice so harsh sounding before in her life.

"N-nothing!"

"But I heard something," Alfred said sloppily, his blue eyes were cloudy yet concerned looking "I heard you moving around in here."

"I got up," she lied "I-In my sleep."

"What's all the ruckus about," her maman appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a robe as well all though hers was red, hers reached the floor and she was wearing her blue and white striped slippers. Alfred hadn't woken her up. He'd woken up Francis not her. He really must have been drunk or just plain stupid that night.

Alice flicked the light switch on lighting up the entire room. Both Maddie and Francis covered shielded their eyes. Alfred turned to his mother "go back to bed ma."

"I will not!"

"Alice go back to bed," Francis turned to leave the room "she probably was just sleep walking."

"Like father like daughter," her maman mumbled as she too turned to leave.

"Wait a minute!"

"What Francis?" Alice's voice sounded just as harsh as his.

"What is this, Maddie!?" He snatched the still cool bottle of beer up from her dresser "I told you not to drink! You're too young!"

He shook his head causing some strands of his wavy shoulder length blond hair fall in his face. He tucked the strands back into place before quietly saying "I thought we talk about this already."

"Dad," Alfred gently grabbed his father's shoulder "come on she was probably just sleep walking."

"Yeah come of Francis. You can lecture her in the morning. For now let her go sleep already. Let's all go to sleep." Alice casted her loving lime-green eyes over to her daughter. She had saved her from what might have been a three hour lecture about alcohol from her wine drinking father.

After a few moments Francis slowly turned saying "alright, goodnight bien-aimé." (sweetheart) and left followed by Alfred and Alice who waited for Maddie to get back into bed before turning off the light and closing the door.

Soon after that the house was silent. No light shined under her door. They'd turned it off. They were all in bed. Alfred had probably just fallen onto his bed still in his clothes, jacket and all. Her papa had probably not even taken off his robe. Her maman was probably the last of them to go to sleep as she always took off her robe even when she was exhausted.

That was when the thought came back to her. She had told Gilbert she loved him. He was the first man outside of her family she had even said it to. The first! And she didn't even know if he loved her back. She curled up underneath her red and white covers. Once again she began to ach. She ached for his touch, his kiss, his voice whispering to her, and his answer.

Sitting up she glanced over toward her window. She glazed out into the backyard for a while before whispering to herself "goodnight uncle Gilbert."

* * *

Yay my first one-shot in a while and my first PruCan (which being a somewhat shy girl I ship wholeheartedly, go Prussia). I got the ages by the Canadian law or at least what I know of them i.e. that the age of consent is 16 and the drinking limit is 18. If your from Canada or know their laws better feel free to tell me if I'm wrong in a review cause I feel like I might write some more PruCan in the future and would love to know.

Anyway thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and that you will favorite it if you like it and/or post a review!

Constructive criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
